


【少狼AU The Pack】Chap.8 The Coyote

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我真的开始瞎几把写了





	【少狼AU The Pack】Chap.8 The Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的开始瞎几把写了

【Doyoung】

案发现场不是很好看。

他们一群人匆匆忙忙赶到高速公路的豁口时警戒线已经拉得严严实实，闻起来和看起来都很让人不想接近。

警长留了一个没有其他警察的时间点给狼群好让他们找出一些人类发现不了的细节，这是他能做到的最多的帮忙了。

他们都不是专业的人士，只不过有幸拥有了超越人类的嗅觉和视觉，所以找寻线索不是那么的难，甚至可以在大脑中根据气味模拟出原来的环境。

今天是周日，所以没人有理由缺席，他们全部到场——除了Jungwoo.

这个什么都不知道而且还昏睡在家里的小可怜。

好像日本狐妖的遗传手续比美国狼人复杂的多，Jungwoo妈妈有很多工作要做，恢复和训练Jungwoo也需要一定的时间，也许这个小家伙要有一段时间不来上学。

但狼群并不是总有时间操心这些，Taeil接受到的这个新案件让他们忙成一团，要避开不知情的警察，要向酗酒的守林人询问详细的线索，还得——Doyoung恨死了这个——猜拳偷偷溜进守林人的家寻找更多的有用的信息。

猜拳的结果是Doyoung和Winwin进去，“非法入室”进行的时间是今天傍晚守林人出去巡逻的时候。

他们好像把什么不能解决的事都用猜拳解决了。

如果一次不行，那就两次。

“哦停止你的抱怨，伙计，这没那么困难，你只是进去，脱了鞋走一走，看一看照片看一看卧室，这没什么难的。”

Doyoung向来对Ten的反击嗤之以鼻，谁让他总是看起来那么无懈可击。他像化学实验课一样戴上橡胶手套拨开溅血的草丛时头也不回地反问：“看起来你对这方面很在行？”

“当然，你知道的，有那么一些傻逼前男友，我会爬进他们的窗户在他的墙上涂鸦一个大鸡鸡或者剪了他所有的平角裤并且把他的车裹上撒了荧光粉的保鲜膜然后潇洒走开。”

Johnny因为Ten的话不得不直起身子吃醋的鼓着嘴看着他。当Doyoung意识到Ten需要安抚的对象远大于自己的时候他的心情又变好了一点，露出咧嘴的笑容然后选择低头继续工作，旁边的Taeyong不得不用胳膊撞了撞他，但好像同样乐在其中。

他们搜寻了草地，通过高度灵敏的嗅觉恢复模拟车祸的场景，然后仔细观察了已经倒置过来的车子和里面的斑驳血迹来确认车祸发生之后车里的人存活了多久。

不错，狼人的确连这都闻得出来。

车子的斜前方有一道血迹匍匐前进了很远，Winwin一直跟进到林子的边缘，但在那里血路当即断裂，好像那个人直接被当空提了起来，完全没有留下其他多余的痕迹。

等所有人拼凑好了他们的假定场景之后，故事逐渐变得完整。大致看来是车里的人发生了争执，副驾驶上的人撞碎了车窗，充满愤怒气味的车内有人被随身的酒壶殴打了某个部位，出手的人应该是驾驶员，也就是守林人的妻子。之后是去掌控的车子撞向了公路边的围栏翻了过去，车内出现了一场撕咬和屠杀，根据找到的尸体来看已经死亡的是母亲和十岁的妹妹，儿子下落不明。

“根据尸体上的伤口来看母女是被咬死的，这只能证明杀了他们的是野兽，但儿子的尸体没找到，所以儿子默认为活着逃出去了，可是他人呢？已经一周了警方没有在森林里见过一个浑身是血的青少年。”

“别那么急，Doyoung，”Taeyong调整道，试图把逻辑往回拉：“现在有一个假设，儿子是狼人，在车里狂化之后咬死了母女，爬出来之后一直爬到那儿，但然后呢？他凭空消失了？”

车祸现场一直被包围到血迹附近，在那之外已经被来来回回的警察踩的一片混乱，想要再寻找一个线索不太可能，所以狼群不准备在这个场地上花更多时间，开始往林子的末端走准备寻找进入守林人家中的时机。

当孩子们到达森林外的屋子时守林人刚准备离开，他的手上还拿着不少捕兽夹。

“哇哦，先生，你准备在森林里放置捕兽夹吗？”

Mr.Jun闻起来醉气熏天，他摇摇摆摆的几乎站不稳，看起来是他的常态。在看清眼前的学生之后他只是晃了晃头，然后东倒西歪地绕开了他们。

“已经放了很多了……抓不到那个恶臭的家伙…所以还不够……我要亲手抓到它！那家伙躲得再远也不会有用的……那个婊子娘养的狗东西……”

孩子们转过头用一种毫无敬畏的注目礼看着守林人像个笨重的企鹅一样走远，Ten和Yuta同时耸了耸肩，看起来如出一辙的无语。

“照他这个样子一时半会儿不会回来，留一个人看着点，剩下的人可以走了，有什么事短信联系。”

Taeyong简短的安排过后大家分成了两拨，Kun留下来陪Doyoung和Winwin，其他人都往城镇的方向返回。

Doyoung在进入守林人的屋子时仍然在唧唧歪歪，最终Winwin轻轻给了他一拳好让他闭嘴，两个人才从一楼的窗户里爬进去，Kun在外面替他们望风。

“有任何人来就假装打电话，我们会从后院出来。”Winwin爬进去之前轻声提醒Kun，得到肯定的答复之后转身关上了窗户。

他们钻进来的地方连通了客厅，Doyoung几乎想都没想都迅速地展开了他轻手轻脚的翻箱倒柜，和Winwin一人分配了一块区域之后查看了该查看的所有东西。

守林人家里并不是很有生活气息，一楼的沙发上有一些老旧的报纸和酒瓶，茶几上只有一盒坚果，沙发悲怆地斜对着电视，家具也有些过分的二手。

客厅几乎没什么东西，Doyoung在Winwin爬上楼之后走向厨房，异常少的厨具和几乎被灰尘掩埋的肥皂让这个屋子更没有生活气息。

厨房里也同样没什么东西，守林人小女儿的玩具落在餐厅的地毯上，当Doyoung蹲下去嗅闻的时候，若有若无的恐惧的气息覆盖着玩偶的表面。

看起来厨房里经常发生争吵。

绕过餐厅之后Doyoung注意到后门右侧一个划开的墙纸，挂在墙边上伤痕累累的棒球棍和用旧了的钥匙都让这个地方看起来格格不入。

墙纸撕开的部分是一个门，Doyoung用钥匙打开之前就已经能够闻到愤怒和惊恐的气味，能感受到门内是怎么样的地方。

微弱的气流从门的下方涌出，看起来应该是个通往地下室的入口。

Doyoung打开门时黑暗的通道并不令人感到意外，楼梯上的灯已经破损，Doyoung不得不掏出手机当作照明，刚往下走了两步就听见Winwin在楼上的呼喊。

“噢上帝，Doyoung——”

“嗯？”

“我认识他。”

“谁？”

“那个男孩儿，Doyoung，”Winwin和Doyoung凭借优秀的听力互相交流着，声音里散发着颤抖：“我认识他。Jaehyun.”

“我们学校的吗？”

“是的，跟我一起上经济，但从来没有人提起过他，他就像个隐形人。我认识他是因为……”

“他看我的眼神很奇怪。”

“是Yuta盯着你的那种奇怪还是别的奇怪？”Doyoung踩在地下室的水泥地上时询问道，眼前还有一个门要解决。

“别的，他更像是……你在哪儿？”

Winwin听起来已经到了一楼，Doyoung告诉他自己在房子的右侧，转身就看见Winwin摸着墙壁走了下来。

“Wow，这里还有个地下室。”

“看起来不一般，huh，你看墙上的抓痕。”

Winwin侧身抚摸刚才碰到的地方，冷硬的石块上的确是爪子的痕迹，这让现在的氛围变得有些奇怪。

“他难道在地下室养美人鱼？”

“那是真的不至于……你看到钥匙了吗，这个门也上锁了。”

“那儿。”

Doyoung在Winwin的灯光照明下打开最后一个铁门，扑面而来的却是对于狼人而言足够明显的血腥味。

“洗过很多次，看起来。”

“是的。”

墙壁仍然是砖墙，更多的抓痕和印记也出现在了上面，但更吸引人的还是房间角落里的一个箱子。

准确的来说是一个够大的箱子，看起来和Kun家中地下室的旧冰柜没什么区别。

只不过多了一堆锁链。

“看起来像什么？”

“呃……凶杀案现场？”

“没那么过分，但我觉得……你闻。”

“恐惧的来源。”

“没错。”Doyoung探着身子用手机的灯光照亮箱子的内测，果不其然看到更多的抓痕和挣扎的痕迹，箱子内壁上甚至有撞出的凹痕，还有些被血渍浸暗的部分残留着。

“……他到底做了什么？”

“啊！”

“什么？”

“我知道了！”

Winwin在原地蹦跳了一下，看起来茅塞顿开，一把抓住了Doyoung的手：

“Jaehyun，我终于知道了。”

“Jaehyun怎么了？”

“我常常在经济课上闻到伤口的味道，Jaehyun有缠过绷带，也经常看到他进出医务室，楼梯口的棒球棍上有血的味道，这个箱子，这个锁链，爪子的抓痕。他他妈的就是个控制不好的狼人！”

Doyoung想说这个假设并不是没有，但Winwin还没说完地拍了他一巴掌：

“而且他爸爸，守林人还虐待他！”

“你瞧！事实和证据都在这儿了！”

“好的，现在我们可以很大程度上的确定他是个狼人，那么我要提问，”Doyoung尖锐地指出：“他的父母都不是狼人，警察也没有询问出他曾经遭受过任何重大伤害，他是怎么成为狼人的呢？”

“先不管这个，Doyoung，问题在于他被他的父亲虐待了！你看看这儿！他肯定没过什么好日子！”Winwin在Doyoung离开地下室的时候不依不饶地试图引起共鸣：“他一定是因为被虐待了才跑进林子里不愿意出现的！”

Doyoung看起来接受他的推断，扭头继续观察着遭到极大破坏的箱子，把头伸进去仔仔细细地闻了一圈，直起身子看起来思考了很多。

“你觉不觉得……我是说，有可能……他会是个天生的狼人？”

“天生的狼人？”

“这关乎着我的下一个猜想，如果他是一个自体变异的狼人，这意味着他很强大，即使不是个Alpha也会很强大，而这就导致——

“他能够很早的就学会如何变成全狼。”

Doyoung在地下室来回走着模拟当时的环境，手指在空气里比划着：

“如果他当时从车子里爬了出来，匍匐前进了一段路之后，在那一个临界点，过大的情绪压力迫使他变成了全狼的形态，所以血迹消失了，他用最后一点力气变成狼，带着伤口和衣物离开了……”

“这就意味着警方在森林里找人是根本不可能的，他们应该去找一头狼。”

“对，我们得把这个告诉Taeyong……”Doyoung低头找寻他的手机，拍了几张照片之后和Winwin返回一楼，然后恢复了一些打乱的物品，按照原路爬出了窗户。

“怎么样？”Kun蹲在地上嚼着口香糖抬着头看向他，Doyoung编辑着短信和照片群发出去，Winwin替他回答了：

“问题大的很呢。”

“我们的目标现在大概变成了一头狼。”

Kun在手机接收到短信之后划开查看，阅读了20秒之后唰得站了起来。

“哇哦，”他愣了愣，重复了一遍：“哇哦。”

“是吧，我也觉得。”

 

【Winwin】

接下来的事情就变得无比简单，Taeil向警方反馈说学校的孩子们注意到守林人虐待他的儿子，警察前去质问，而守林人总是处于醉醺醺的状态，这让他的话变的含糊不清，所以案件停滞不前。

狼群定期在森林里搜寻着野狼的痕迹，仍然找不到他的动静和暂居的地方。

每一天下午去拜访守林人家几乎是常态，大家轮流和他对话，几乎算得上轮番的骚扰，试着想要获取更多的信息。

狼人的优势在于能够察觉出很多细节的问题，通过对方心跳和呼吸的变化以及出汗的程度来察觉他有没有在说谎，这些稍加训练都能做到。

为了避免守林人气得拿猎枪顶他们的脑袋，Doyoung和Ten列出了一张要问的问题清单，尽可能委婉平和的表达他们的目的，而不至于激怒这个家里放着杀伤性武器的醉汉。

学校的生活一往如常，Winwin并没有被安排很多盘问的活动，所以他有相对而言更多的休息时间，但那并不代表他就呆在学校没有作为了。

Jaehyun和他同年级，这意味着他是整个狼群里对这个孩子有所了解的唯一一个人，他有义务做些什么。

先从周围的同学下手。

Winwin长了一张很好相处的脸，这让他在唐突地勾搭同学时不那么的被排斥。

先从一些基本的问题开始，Winwin问了问他们眼中的Jaehyun是什么样的人，虽然大多数人根本对Jaehyun毫无印象，但收获还是有一些的。

几个篮球队的同学说他们见过Jaehyun独自一个人在篮球场打球，频率不高，但偶尔会去，好像篮球教练很关照他。

紧接着Winwin就毫不犹豫地去找学校的篮球教练，Mr.Pekins似乎对于他的问题感到戒备，但看在他是个人畜无害的小可爱的份上，还是真诚地交谈了。

“Jaehyun是个有天赋的孩子，噢真的，如果不是他身上的那些伤，我本该让他加入篮球队的主力阵容里，他真的很棒……可是他的父亲和母亲都是混蛋，即使这样说他的父母并不好，但他们简直罪无可恕。

“你能想象吗，他们经常殴打他，这两个恶魔，我简直不敢去看他胳膊和背上的伤口。他总是说他愈合的很快，不需要我的担心，但是伤口仍然在源源不断的出现，即使……好吧，他每次恢复都不留疤痕，但永远都有伤口在他的身上，这根本就是虐待，他凭什么遭受这样的生活呢？他也不过是个十七岁的孩子罢了。

“我不能想象他到底能做出什么事让他的父母这样残暴的对待他，没有任何事是应该这样处理的，他甚至不吸毒不抽烟，成绩也不错，真搞不懂现在恶毒的家长……”

Winwin在Mr.Pekins滔滔不绝的时候尽量快的记下了他说的话，不断地试着忍住告诉他真相的冲动。噢上帝，你怜惜的孩子是个狼人，这就是为什么他的父母毒打他……

狼群对Winwin收集到的信息并不惊讶，但这并不能帮助他们找到变成狼的Jaehyun.

不过Doyoung好像想到了不错的点子。

从篮球队的更衣室里找到Jaehyun的篮球服之后，Doyoung偷偷找到了Winwin，告诉他自己有个计划。

“什么计划？”

“你。”

“Huh？”

Doyoung露出他那种Sheldon Cooper一样跟你们这些普通人没法讲的白眼，然后耐着性子向Winwin解释道：

“你还记得你跟我说过Jaehyun总用奇怪的目光看着你的事吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“我在想，由于他是一只孤身一人的狼人，很有可能他被迫受到你的吸引，不是那种我们狼群内部的和谐吸引，而是令他不舒服的强迫性吸引，所以他看你的眼神不对劲。但这也意味着他本能上受到你的吸引。

“我在想，如果你……拿着，这是他的衣服。如果你穿上他的衣服减弱你本身的陌生气味，这样到林子里去，也许他能找上你？至少……我想，他会到离你很近的地方试探。”

Winwin毫不惊讶他会想出这种钓鱼式的方法，拿着那件对他而言过于宽的篮球服抱着胳膊吹了吹气。

“你知道如果Yuta发现你拿我当诱饵的话他会杀了你吧。”

“噢谁现在还顾得上这个！我们得把他吸引出来！他要杀了我就杀了我吧，”Doyoung满不在乎地回答道：“现在这个更重要。”

“喔Doyoung，你会后悔这个的，你绝对会的……”

 

结果就是在比肯镇陷入沉睡的半夜3点，Winwin被Doyoung和Taeyong带到比肯山森林区的中部，找了一棵树桩让Winwin坐在上面，然后在他周围撒上了一圈花楸木粉。

“你们确定你们要这么做吗？”Winwin坐在树杈之间低头问道，Doyoung直起腰来瞪了他一眼。

“噢宝贝，都已经坐下了你还要问这种无用的问题吗！”

“嘘——安静！”Taeyong嘶嘶地喊道，竖着耳朵听周围的全部动静，然后才重新开口：“他随时可能会出现，我们该撤了。”

Winwin拉扯着穿在他身上显得过分奇怪的篮球服，看着这两个家伙做贼一样消失在黑夜的浓雾里，心里开始后悔自己没有告诉Yuta他们计划的这件事。

他和Doyoung绝对会被Yuta干掉，绝对。

没准被一球踢爆脑壳。

隐瞒自己的恋人来做这种危险的事让Winwin在道德层面上过意不去，他在黑暗中自我纠结了好一会儿，过度敏感的狼人雷达让他没那么害怕这样一个人呆在森林里，但这的确有点冷。

手上的夜光手表指到四点的时候，Winwin终于听见了远处的草丛里有窸窸窣窣的动静。

先是爪子刨开地面的声音，Winwin能确认那里传出来了一种狼的呼吸声，那个家伙很谨慎，Winwin透过花楸木的屏障看到他亮蓝色的眼睛，和Doyoung的如出一辙。

的确是狼人。

等待了十几分钟之后，这个家伙终于跳出灌木丛，全身出现在了空地上，Winwin能够在淡去的雾霭里看清他的模样。

是红棕色的，他的皮毛。

体型并不小的野狼在空地上来回踏了几步，Winwin能闻到他的犹豫不决，看起来自己得做点什么。

当Winwin让自己的眼睛露出金黄色的光亮之后，这只狼——或者说Jaehyun，好像更加确定了他的方向，他朝Winwin走了过来。

他们的目光纠缠着直到Jaehyun靠近花楸木的边界，乌黑的屏障把Winwin很好的保护在里面，Jaehyun并不能进来，这让他在圆圈外不停地踱步。

他闻起来很健康，也许伤口已经完全修复，但同时也闻起来很焦虑不堪。

Winwin扭转身子从树杈上跳下去，准备靠近他的时候Jaehyun发出低低的呼噜声，听起来像是戒备的警告。

“It's OK…It's OK……我不会伤害你的……”

他蹲下去慢慢靠近那双像电子光一样的眼睛，等他们只隔着一层巫术的保护膜之后，Winwin和这只狼仔细地嗅闻了对方。

他闻起来很不安，牙齿若隐若现的，看起来随时准备攻击，Winwin几乎能够触摸到他浓郁的恐惧，但他仍然控制不住的被吸引，所以才犹疑不决地来到了这儿。

“你可以变回去吗？”

Jaehyun好像并没有听懂Winwin在说什么，他一动不动地站立着，腹部随着他的呼吸一起一伏，和一只野生的巨兽无异。

“嘿，哥们，你能听懂我说的话吗？”

大于正常野狼的猛兽仍然没有摆动他的头骨，亮蓝色的眼睛锁在Winwin的身上，似乎下一秒就准备进行攻击。

Winwin并不感到害怕，但无法交流的现状让他有点儿焦躁。

Jaehyun应该能听懂的啊？

沉默持续了一会儿之后Winwin最终放弃了用语言交流，他看起来完全不能被说动，根本反应全无。

好像只剩下一个办法。

Winwin并不想冒险这么做，没准他会被咬掉一只手，但这是他所能想到的唯一办法了。

花楸木的保护屏障让圈外的非人生物进不来，但圈内的人可以出去，这意味着Winwin可以伸出他的手。

缓慢又小心地抬起胳膊，Winwin首先让Jaehyun自己的球服袖口接触到他的鼻子，然后极其轻地落下了他的手。

掌心陷入毛茸茸的躯体之中后Winwin立刻感觉到了情绪从他的身上往自己的胳膊传递，黑色的纹路延展在他的手臂上，感情的传达比口头对话来的有效的多。

他是惊慌失措的，懊悔的，孤独而且无援，充满了压抑的情绪和心理，感觉起来完全不好。

随着共情的转移Jaehyun好像放松下来许多，他发出温和地喘气，咬紧的牙齿稍微放松了一些，像只乖狗狗一样用嘴吐着气，好像逐渐多了人性化的眼神。

当Winwin准备轻轻揉抓他的脖颈时，Jaehyun好像听到了什么，他迅速地恢复了警觉的状态，在Winwin能够安抚他之前跳了开来，然后焦躁地刨了刨眼前的地面，发出一声低吼，Winwin还没来的及踏出花楸木的包围，他已经消失在先前的灌木丛里。

“是他吗？”

Doyoung和Taeyong从另一侧钻了出来，Winwin看见他们之后气急败坏地跺了跺脚。

“我还差一点儿就能安抚他了！你们这两个家伙！”

“他能接受你？”Taeyong冲Winwin走了过来，打量着他确保他毫发无伤。

“是的，看起来是的，噢该死的，你们再晚一步来也行啊！”

“没关系，”Doyoung拐过弯走到狼消失的地方，站在那儿听了一会儿，然后转头耸了耸肩：“我听到他的巢穴了。我们可以白天再来找他。”

“你摸到他了？”Taeyong在Winwin踢开花楸木粉末走出来的时候探着头闻了闻他，Winwin点点头，把手腕送到他鼻子前面。

“我还吸收了一点儿他的情绪，他完全糟糕，一点儿也不好，而且有点奇怪。”

“又怎么奇怪了？”

“他听不懂我说话。”

Doyoung警觉地抬起头盯着Winwin，在他脱掉挂在自己身上的球服时重复了一遍：

“他听不懂你说话？”

“是的，我问他能不能变回人，他一点反应也没有。这可能吗？”

Taeyong看起来不太清楚这种情况，他蹲在地上继续确认Jaehyun留下的气味，而Doyoung咬着指甲陷入了思考。

“他在森林里待太久了。”

“什么？”

“Jaehyun，”Doyoung担忧地说：“他一直维持着全狼的形态在活动，这意味着他吃的是生肉，自己捕猎，和森林里普通的狼打交道，睡在岩石上，他可能离完全成为野狼不远了……”

“如果到了那种地步，”Doyoung严肃地说：

“他就不能再变回人了。”

 

【Yuta】

“你再说一遍你们去干什么了？”

“找Jaehyun.”

“就你们三个？”

“是的……”

“你被当作了诱饵？”

“呃…算是……但我没发生任何……”

“Doyoung Jin你看我不揍死你！”

根本不需要更多提示Yuta就能轻而易举的知道这是Doyoung的鬼点子，他几乎毫不犹豫地从凳子上站起来爬过餐桌就要掐死Doyoung，趁现在他还有机会。

这个小混蛋拿他的宝贝男朋友当他妈的诱饵？！

“嘿！没人受伤！你冷静点儿！”

“冷静个屁！你竟然敢让Winwin去冒险！！！！”

Taeyong和Johnny不得不抓住Yuta好让他安分点地坐回自己的位置，而Ten在一旁搂着Winwin笑得相当大声。

“Kun！看在上帝的份上，帮我批评一下这个混球！”

Yuta被压制住之后显然不打算停手，而被点名的Kun只是缩在Ten背后笑得很隐忍，不过这也不能抹去他在笑的事实。

“冷静点，Yuta，Winwin被花楸木保护的很好，你不用这么担心他。”Taeyong替Doyoung辩解道，但这遭到了Yuta的反抗。

“我可去你的！Winwin才刚开始学会怎么使用自己的身体呢！你们就这样放他去和一个不知道疯没疯的野狼接触？！”

“Well，well，Yuta，伙计，擅自拐走你的宝贝Winwin是他们不对，但这的确让我们有了很大的收获，所以你们扯平了，OK吗？”

Ten最终翘着腿发话，看起来准备就此结束话题，并不想多说些什么别的，在Yuta冷静下来之后端起餐盘，十分有礼貌地说了一句在下告退，然后飘飘然地带着Johnny走了。

Yuta盯着自己盘子里的花椰菜看了一会儿，然后咬牙切齿地抬起头看着Doyoung.

“仅此一次，你这家伙。”

“如果让我发现还有下次，我用球踢爆你的头！”

在Kun“不要那么凶”的劝阻下Yuta还是忍住了给Doyoung一拳头的冲动，拿着盘子站起来，看了自己十分内疚的男朋友一眼，咬牙切齿地喊了一声“走”，然后紧跟着Ten的步伐离开。

他当然不能全怪罪Doyoung，毕竟Winwin也同意了这个计划，这意味着他的可爱的男朋友也得负责。

“嘿，Yuta，别生气了，我不是没怎么样嘛……”

Winwin从后面赶上来的时候Yuta正在把愤怒发泄在盘子上，他把塑料制品摔得砰砰响，然后扭头看了Winwin一眼，却并没有说什么。

“哦，come on，至少我们得到了很多有效的信息，我也没少一根头发，这难道不是皆大欢喜吗？”

“不，”Yuta走出餐厅之后转过身，很认真地盯住Winwin的眼睛，又很认真地重复了一遍：“不，Winwin，一点也不。”

他们并肩往教学楼的方向走，Winwin亦步亦趋地跟着看起来气鼓鼓的仿佛一只河豚的Yuta，犹豫了一会儿之后伸手去和他十指交握。

“嘿，亲爱的，我真的没事……你别生气了……这没必要。”

“有必要，Winwin.”Yuta停了下来，侧过身子很严肃地盯着他。

Winwin被迫松开了手，然后怯怯地缩了缩脖子，这让他看起来惹人怜爱极了。

他比Yuta更高，但仍然看起来像个准备挨骂的小孩子，这让Yuta又不忍心训斥他。

“噢……算了……天啊……”

Yuta把Winwin拉到了建筑物的拐角，然后抓着他的肩膀轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。

“你是我的伴侣，Winwin，我希望你意识到这一点。”

“伴侣意味着互相信任和依靠，我信任你，Winwin，我也希望你能信任我。”

“我们正在建立我们的纽带，这个过程会花很长时间，你这样……我不是在责怪你，我只是太担心了，你这样对我们双方都没有好处。”

“这件事固然危险，宝贝，但这不意味着你要瞒着我去做…如果你来和我商讨，说服一下我，我也是会让你去的。”

“如果我的存在意味着你要处处躲着我去做一些事情，那会让我觉得我不是个称职的伴侣，我在给你增加生活的负担，这是不应该的。”

“我希望我在你身边的时候你是安全而且自由的，所以下次不要再……”

Winwin选择吻他，稍微侧过脸一点儿好捧上他的脸颊，在Yuta还没有反应过来之前撬开他的贝齿邀请他回应自己，被他搂着腰乖乖侵略了一会儿，然后笑着退开。

“谢谢，Yuta，真的，我猜我意识到我有多喜欢你了。”

Yuta靠过去吻了他第二次，清楚纠纷已经解决，伸出手捏了捏他的尖耳朵。

“下次不许这样了，我们要互相信任，不是吗？”

“当然。”Winwin咧开嘴，他们再次碰了碰嘴唇，确保这件事完全化解。

 

Winwin得到的气味和线索让狼群在寻找Jaehyun上轻松了许多，他们在周三的下午确认了他的巢穴，一个石洞，并且拿走了他放在洞穴一角里自己妹妹的玩偶。

Taeyong很确定Jaehyun妹妹的遗物能够吸引到他，他看起来很珍重这个玩偶，连它上面的气味都是安心温和的，也许他衔着这个玩偶入睡。

守林人放在林子里的捕兽夹数量不少，狼群需要做的就是确保Jaehyun不受到伤害的同时让他变回人型，同时还得编一个像样的故事让警察和守林人自己都不会怀疑Jaehyun就是那个咬死他母亲和妹妹的凶手。

那个已经有些破损的玩偶被放置在了还没拖走的车子当中，狼群在周末的时候分散在案发现场的周围，一个个清除可见的捕兽夹，以防万一Jaehyun踩到任何一个。

守林人此时带着猎枪在森林里搜寻，狼群需要避开他等待Jaeyun，因此Kun和Ten待在了守林人的家门口以防万一他突然折返，剩下的人都在等待Jaehyun的出现。

他们已经拖延了两周，Jaehyun已经在森林里独自生活了两周，没人能确定他是否还存有人类的理智。如果最后仅存的人性消失，也许通过Alpha的镇压让他变回人类就是不可能的事。但他们仍然需要试一次。

半天过去之后狼群仍然没有等到Jaehyun的出现，守林人随时有可能从森林里回来，Taeyong并不想冒这个险。

“我们要想个办法，Jaehyun也许不会出现。”

Doyoung的脑子一向转得最快，在Yuta还没有开口的时候，他已经转向了Winwin.

“噢，差点忘了。”

他重新转回来面对Yuta，怪里怪气地鞠了一躬：

“Mr.Nakamoto，介意借您完美的男朋友一用吗？”

Winwin看向Yuta之后露出一个可爱的微笑，而Yuta对Doyoung的恶搞也翻了一个白眼：

“当然，当然，随你的便，别这么神经，Doyoung.”

“我可怕你踢爆我的头，”Doyoung笑嘻嘻地说，然后走向Winwin：“试着发出一种低声呼唤的狼嚎，Winwin，不需要太大声，他认识你，试着对他说你需要帮助，把他吸引过来。”

“OK，我试试。”

Yuta在Winwin第二次看向自己的时候给了他一个安抚的笑容，让他放心去做，然后抱着胳膊看着他走到林子边缘，微微弯下腰，做着准备。

“这能行吗？”

“相信他。”Doyoung抬起手臂看了一眼手表：“又或者相信Jaehyun.”

十几秒之后Winwin发出了一声平缓的低嚎，狼群能够读出其中呼唤的意思，这几乎相当于狼的文字语言，Jaehyun应该能听见。

值得庆幸的是他们没有等多久，在过了一会儿之后他们听到当作回复的嚎叫，看起来Jaehyun还在一定程度上的信赖Winwin.

当棕红色的身影出现在灌木后面时所有人都警觉起来，Doyoung和Winwin后退着给Alpha们留出空地，让这变成了野狼和Alpha的对峙。

Jaehyun的眼睛是蓝色的，这意味着他是个Beta或者Omega，某种程度上来说Taeyong他们的胜算很大。

为了更方便和野狼的交流，Taeyong弯下腰去化成了全狼，蹬掉那些碍事的衣服之后向不安晃动的Jaehyun更靠近了一点。

他们周旋着，好像随时准备干上一架。

是Jaehyun率先发出威胁的嘶吼声，他从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜地警告，紧盯着银灰色皮毛的Taeyong，似乎在估量他攻击成功的可能性。

但Taeyong没给他这个机会。

充满压迫和命令的狼嚎短促有力地从Taeyong的喉咙里发出来，在Yuta意识到Jaehyun仅仅只是动摇了一点之后他和Johnny迅速进入了狼化的状态，发出大声的咆哮嘶吼来镇压Jaehyun的神经。

他们没有给Jaehyun回应的机会就将他逼回了人型，所有人都看见巨狼消失在灌木丛后面，取而代之的是直起身子的男孩，看起来迷茫极了，虽然他一丝不挂得有点滑稽。

“Jaehyun！”

Winwin是唯一一个认识他的人，这导致他不得不承担起照顾他的责任。他从Taeyong的机车里拿出备用的衣服冲Jaehyun跑过去，在他防备地用手挡住自己之前把衣物塞进了他的手里。

“有任何人意识到这个破娃娃根本没有用吗？”

Doyoung听起来有些懊恼地抱怨Taeyong随手顺来的洋娃娃，但Jaehyun盯过来的目光让他不自在的瑟缩了一下，只好收回刚才说的那句话。

“好吧，看来我还得对你说道歉。”Doyoung嘀嘀咕咕了一会儿，这让Yuta毫不留情地嘲笑他。

Jaehyun在他们说话的间隙套上了衣服，他仍然选择一言不发，但Winwin雀跃地向他介绍了每一个人，然后跑回Yuta身边，试图让他和每个人说上一句。

Taeyong也刚变回人型，在他急急忙忙地穿裤子时手机还毫不留情地响着，这让他忙成一团，而Doyoung不得不走过去帮他把那个嗡嗡响的小东西给掏出来接听。

“喂，怎么了？”

“哦操，Mr.Jun往你们那边走了！Jaehyun找到了吗！把他藏起来还是怎么的，快点想想办法！”

“Uh oh…好吧，谢谢提醒，挂了。”

“把他藏好？什么破主意。”Yuta哼了哼嗤笑道，但同样保持着紧张，因为没人会确定Jaehyun看到他的父亲会怎么做。

“我觉得我们需要一根镇定剂，但他妈的我们没有，该死……”

“别这样，Doyoung，”Johnny看起来不紧不慢地说：“我们只要阻止他咬断他爹的脖子就足够了，别的不需要考虑那么多。”

“好吧，Jaehyun？你的父亲要过来了，请问你能……”

Jaehyun在所有人还站在原地时已经愤怒地迈出了步子，所有人都清晰的听见了他喉咙里的一声低吼，而不远处就是Mr.Jun.

“哦嚯，”Yuta随着Winwin跑出去也紧跟着跑了出去，试图抓住过于愤怒的Jaehyun：

“完蛋。”

 

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
